


Unexpected Challenges

by Roannieeeee



Series: One Shots by Roannieeeee [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Muggle, BAMF Harry Potter, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ilima and Harry are cousins, Overpowered Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee
Summary: With a battle on the horizon, Kukui finds himself excited to see his future date's ability with Pokemon.Only, he didn't know he'd find himself in a battle with his childhood friend and constant rival.The only thing was, Aquarius herself is NOT impressed.At all.Part 2 of Female Harry Potter in Alola.
Relationships: Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui/Harry Potter
Series: One Shots by Roannieeeee [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886080
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Unexpected Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. 
> 
> Well, nothing but my growing dislike of J.K. Rowling, but that's not the topic of the story. 
> 
> PS. I never did mention how old Tupp is here. Tupp is the same age as Ilima. Rapp and Zipp, Tupp's closest friends, are just turning 18. Guzma is Kukui's age while Plumeria is Aquarius' age.  
> Also, 2 things.  
> 1, I can't remember exactly if Ash was able to mega evolve any of his Pokémon in Kalos, so I'm just gonna say that he wasn't able to but has seen it. It's been so long since I actually watched anything in X and Y so do forgive me for getting it wrong. 
> 
> 2\. According to various Pokémon wikis, Tupp has 3 salandits. However, for this, he's going to have a salandit, an Alolan grimer and a mareanie.

"Are you Tupp, by chance?" a soft, bell like voice asked, interrupting the conversation Tupp was having with his best friends, Rapp and Zipp. There were standing in the middle of the local market in Melemele Island, waiting for Ilima to show up for the battle invite he had sent on Monday, and it was now Thursday. He was hoping that his rival would bring the pretty girl with him. That way, Tupp could show her that he is better than that Ilima. Looking behind him, his light blue eyes connected with the slightly glowing emerald green ones of the pretty girl that was on his mind. She wore a light lavender beach dress that made her eyes pop even more, a straw hat on her head. She was quite short, Tupp's mind supplied, but he found himself enamoured. 

Apparently, too enamoured to see the growing spark of annoyance in her eyes. 

"Yes, I am. You are? How can I help you?" Tupp asked, removing the bandana from the lower half of his face and gave her a charming smile. Only, it made Aquarius want to puke instead. 

"My name is Aquarius. Do you own the Salandit that... _dropped_ this letter off at the Pokémon School?" She asked, showing him the letter that she kept neat despite wanting to crumple it in annoyance. She sneered the word 'dropped' too. 

"Yes, I did. Are you here to watch the battle?" Tupp asked, leading her towards the nearby battle arena with a smile. He felt giddy, excited. It was finally his turn to humiliate his rival. 

"Nope. Actually, I'm the one that will be battling you." Aquarius said, popping the p with a smirk.

The girl with Tupp was the one that took offence.

"You cannot do that! My bro challenged Ilima. Not you!" she said, her hands going to her hips while frowning. 

"You'll find that I can. You see, when he sent his battle invite, his salandit thought that attacking us would get out attention. It did get our attention, however it attacked _me_ specifically. Based on that, I can claim Ilima's place and battle him instead." Aquarius said, her smirk becoming a slightly bloodthirsty grin. 

* * *

Tupp trembled slightly at the grin that was sent his way by his opponent.

He gulped, before he threw a poke ball, letting Salandit out as his first one. 

Salandit hissed, before looking at his trainer's opponent with wide eyes. Had it been possible, the poor thing would've paled. 

Aquarius didn't even have to throw a poke ball out, as Lucario decided to leave its ball voluntarily to fight the toxic lizard that tried to harm its trainer. Granted, the attack was not meant to be sent her way and it just wasn't accurate, but it was an attack nonetheless. 

And Lucario took that personally. 

* * *

Kukui cannot believe how amazed he is at the scene in front of him. The battle was intense, but not in a way where their battle levels were close. Oh no, they were not even close. He was amazed at the way Aquarius and her Lucario battled. 

No verbal commands were coming from Aquarius. She was silent, observant. A tilt of her head to the left, and Lucario evaded Salandit's flame burst and attacked with psychic that had salandit gasping for breath. A tilt of her head to the right and Lucario tanked through a flamethrower and used return, causing the opposing salandit to fall to its knees distractedly. Lucario simply looked back and attacked with bulldoze after a nod from Aquarius. 

Once the dust around salandit cleared, it was obvious that Aquarius won. Salandit had fainted, and the bipedal canine Pokémon nodded in satisfaction before standing beside its trainer. 

"Thank you, my darling. It's always a pleasure battling with you. Here, my darling." She said, giving it a Pokémon treat that she made herself. Lucario cheered and accepted the treat with a smile before sitting down and watched the battle commence. Somehow, it knew that it wasn't its turn to battle. 

Everyone looked at her in awe. Ilima laughed at the star-struck look in Kukui and Ash's eyes. The two looked between them where Ilima stood, blinking at the laughing Black. 

"My cousin's amazing, isn't she?" Ilima said, smirking at the awestruck pair. 

"How is she doing that? How are _they_ doing that?" Ash exclaimed.

"My cousin and her Pokémon are peculiar. She only has three, and those three are her constant companions. So in sync, only a look or a gesture is needed between them to communicate in battle." Ilima answered. 

"Almost as if their hearts and minds are one." Kukui whispered absently. Ilima looked at him, unsurprised as his statement. 

"Have you heard of Mega Evolutions and their bonds, Professor?" Ilima asked, causing both their heads to snap up in surprise. 

"Yeah! My fellow researchers spoke about it as we talked about various phenomena that occur in other regions. Mega-evolution was brought up. Why?" 

"And I had the personal opportunity to see mega evolutions myself!" Ash cut in. 

"It's because their bond is similar to the bond created by mega-evolution, just without any of the physical changes. Their bond is constant, and deep. They've been together for so long that they practically are one. And due to their bond, the Pokémon in her care are stronger, faster, healthier. They would lay their life on the line for her, the same way she would do the same for them." Ilima said, letting the information sink in to their minds. In the mean time, he watched as his cousin continued her battle. 

* * *

Tupp watched open mouthed. With just three moves, his Salandit had fainted. He felt absolutely humiliated, especially as he saw his fellow Team Skull members watching his battle.

He gritted his teeth, and withdrew Salandit, replacing it with his Grimer. 

He watched as Aquarius tapped another poke ball with a hum, and out came an Absol. 

"Ready to battle, my beauty?" She asked as she crouched down to ran her fingers through Absol's fur. Absol nodded and walked to its place in the arena with its head held high, ready to battle. 

* * *

Tupp felt even more humiliated as the battle ended faster than the first one. 

His Alolan Grimer couldn't even attack back, being hit by thunderbolt and paralysed immediately, followed by bite and caused the Grimer to flinch. The battle ended by the use of giga impact, despite the damage Absol inflicted on itself. 

Aquarius used the same amount of moves as the first battle, but due to the paralysis and the flinching, Grimer couldn't even attack back. 

He grimaced as he saw the yellow and pink hair of his big sis Plumeria. 

Grumbling to himself at the big mistake he just made, he let out his final Pokémon, Mareanie. 

Oh what a mistake that was.

* * *

One move. That was all it took to finish the battle. It's not like Tupp was actually able to give out any commands to his Mareanie. He was too much in awe of the Pokémon his mareanie was fighting. 

Everyone watched in awe as Absol left the field and sat beside Lucario, grooming it after eating the treat Aquarius gave it. 

Only for it to be replaced by what a Pokémon that had only been thought as mythical. 

A Darkrai. 

And that Darkrai won the battle by a landslide, using only the move Thunder. 

With a satisfied smile, Aquarius gave Darkrai its treat and gave each her Pokémon a hug and a thanks. SHe then went on to speak with Ilima as if she had not just battled someone and revealed that she had a mythical Pokémon on her belt. 

Thoroughly humiliated and absolutely enraged at losing in front of his friends, his big sis and, now that he can see, his big bro Guzma, He dropped his pride and asked the question that has been bugging him since Ilima had arrived in Alola. 

"What does Ilima have that I do not?" Tupp asked, utterly dejected. 

Aquarius, oh bless her heart, was just confused. 

"I'm sorry? Whatever do you mean?" She asked as she looked at him, glancing only once at the white haired man that now stood behind Tupp. 

"Why are you dating him? Why does so many people want him? Why do people choose him?" Tupp asked, knees weak and was close to falling on the ground. 

Aquarius and Ilima both looked green and absolutely disgusted. 

"First of all, get that first question out of your head. I'm Aquarius Wisteria Potter-Black. I'm Ilima's _cousin._ Second, family is important to me, of course I'll choose him. Third, I don't know what he has that makes others want him. I cannot read their minds. You'd best ask the others that question if you want it answered." She spat out before huffing. 

"And, for your information, I'm going on a date with Kukui." She said as she walked towards the blushing and flustered man. 

However, it seems that the white haired man took that statement personally. 

"I didn't know that anyone would want to date a loser like Kukui. I challenge Kukui to a battle, and when I win, you date Tupp instead." He said, smirking at Kukui. With the way he worded his sentence, Kukui had no choice but to accept the challenge. Kukui was now beside Aquarius when the challenge was issued.

"Guzma," Kukui growled. 

Ilima grimaced from his place beside Kukui's students as he saw Aquarius' green eyes darken in anger. 

"Oh dear." He said, causing the students to look at him in concern. 

"What's wrong?" Kiawe asked. 

"Well...this is what's wrong. Aquarius despises being used as a prize in a battle, having been subjected to that when she was younger. She also despises being fought over. She also despises having her choice taken away. That's all three being threatened in one challenge. She's not going to hold ill will towards the professor due to the wording of the challenge, but she will despise whoever that is." he said, pointing at the white haired man. 

He quickly walked towards Aquarius and held her wrist firmly as a warning to not do anything. She can be quite careless, and he could see that she was seething in anger, if her nearly black eyes were to take into consideration. 

Taking a deep breath, she used her free hand and touched Kukui's arm to get his attention. Seeing him flinch at the anger in her eyes softened her slightly. 

"I'm not angry at you. I won't be angry either, but I'll hold it over your head for as long as I remember it if our date gets interrupted or changed. I quite like you, and would like to see you in a more...casual setting." She said and gave his cheek a kiss before strutting away. 

But not after sending a glare to the Guzma guy and the silent Tupp. "You two, however, I'm starting to despise. You have no right to stop me from whoever I date, But I'll humour you, knowing that Kukui made you eat dust is the best revenge I'll ever get. And you, child, all this petty fighting over jealousy, it's pathetic." She said before walking away with a wink and a sway of her hips sent towards Kukui, making the professor look anywehre but her direction. The students couldn't help but snicker as their professor looked redder than Pikachu's cheeks when the battle began.

* * *

Much to Aquarius joy, Kukui won the battle. Ilima had been relieved as well, preferring that his cousin would date Kukui rather than someone from Team Skull, especially not his 'rival.'

How Tupp even became his rival, Ilima will never know. He just came to Alola to be away from his overbearing aunts and awful grandmother. How he ended up with a rival was just...unknown to him. 

Looking at the sheepish and flustered Kukui and the flirty Aquarius, Ilima couldn't help but shake his head. 

At least moving to Alola had a positive effect on his life, and he actually found someone decent to be with Aquarius. 

If anyone was perfect for Aquarius, it's definitely his old professor, having more than one thing to actually connect them together. They both had the sense of adventure and the love for teaching, and the deep rooted love for Pokémon. 

Watching his cousin and his old professor chat about their upcoming date, Ilima agreed with his mind. 

Yes, he is perfect for Aquarius. 

Now, he just have make sure his Uncle Sirius and Father be open to the concept that the only girl of the next generation is now dating. 

"I guess I have to get used to calling him Kukui from now on." Ilima grumbled next to Ash, causing the young teen to snicker silently. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited at how this one went. I felt giddy while writing it, but that might be the bitter but delicious Vietnamese Coffee I consumed while writing it. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
